


The force with us

by Nira16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Armitage Hux, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo the lion, More To Add Later, Reader is really sweet towards everybody, reader the lamb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nira16/pseuds/Nira16
Summary: King of the Terratos, Dariuz, got into a misunderstanding with the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Well, Ren isn't the forgiving type, and wants something that will prove that these things won't happen again. And that something, is you.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 42





	1. PROLOGUE

_Being the one and the only daughter of the king of Terratos wasn't easy, just because this planet was highly visited by the First Order because of its army, economic conditions and guns._

_The cooperation between them was always known and been always a truism._

_However, while being on a cooperation visit on The Finalizer, the King of the Terratos, Dariuz, got into a misunderstanding with the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren._

_Well, Ren isn't the forgiving type, and wants something that will prove that these things won't happen again._

_And that something, is **you**._


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE CHARACTERS.

_**CHARACTERS** _

_YOU- THE READER_

**_DARIUZ THE KING_ **

_(Odin Borson)_

_**SARAHAY THE QUEEN** _

_(Frigga)_

**_KYLO REN_ **

_the Supreme Leader of the First Order_

_**GENERAL HUX** _

_the General of the First Order_

_**DOPHELD MITAKA** _

_as lieutenant_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming this week, I have a lot of studying and compulsory reading soo, yeah, a lot of work. However, I enjoy this so I'm gonna 100% continue.  
> Nira16~  
> MULTIFANDOM EDIT IG: @miwu.edits


	3. CHAPTER I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an afterparty chat with your favourite maiden Monica.  
> Y/N- your name  
> H/C- hair color  
> H/L- hair length  
> E/C- eye color

_**You are Y/N, also known as the beauty of Terratos. You have beautiful H/L H/C are as beautiful as the most expensive diamonds in the galaxy.** _

* * *

You were sitting in your chambers with big smile, looking out of the window, admiring the beauty of the Terratos' gardens.

It was a few hours after the big party of yours. The whole palace was celebrating 18th birthday of its princess. What it would be? Being the queen of the Terratos. Would you be as good as you mother Sarahay? Would you be that kind? Would you solve problems as logically as she does? You knew you're not going to find out, because you knew you're going to be married off to some loyal suitor, either you liked it or not. A sudden knock on your door to your chambers brought you out of your thoughts.

,,Come in." you ordered.

The doors opened, it was Monica. You favourite personal maiden, one of the prettiest you've ever seen.

,,Hi, Y/N." she said as she closed the door. You allowed her to call you by your real name in private, because she was one of your best friends. At first, she refused, but since you are the silver tongue princess, she gave up. ,,So, how is it?"

,,How is what?" you raised a brow 

,,How is it? Being an eighteen years old princess?" now you understand.

Monica was young, she could not have more than sixteen years. You haven't really think about asking her age, but she was not complaining. You both know it is innapropriate.

,,It feels normal. I don't feel like I am eighteen years old." you replied, gave a smile which she returned.

,,You know, I miss the old times I was hanging out in garden, came back with dirty dress..." you said as memories flew back to your mind. She also smiled.

It was awkwardly quiet after that in the room.

,,You know, the First Order is visiting tomorrow." she said as she glanced at you.

You didn't glance back. ,,They always have something to come back for. Always something to visit back.." you murmuref angrily under your breath. 

She sighed. ,,You know that it is not their first nor last visit. Your father is working cooperating with them."

,,Yeah, I know, I know."

,,I've heard that he is leaving.." she said, you narrowef your brows.

,,Who?"

,,Your father, with the First Order, probably on the Finalizer. I've heard something, he was discussing it with General Lothard, probably heading to sparring room, see how much his army has improved."

,,Oh? Why is that?"

,, He said he's leaving because the Supreme Leader requested him to. It is something about the cooperation, he didn't say any specific things.."

You just nod. She became more serious.

,,Eh, I'm not sure if I heard right, but he said he want to take you with him-"

But before she could finish the sentence, you barked at her. 

,,-WHAT!?" you became shocked. You calmed down a bit as you sighed. ,,Why? What I would do there?"

,,I don't know, he said something that he wants to introduce his only daughter to the General." You was not surprised, since your father and the General became more friendly just because of their opinions on the Republic and these kind of stuff... They had a lot of common, the only different thing about them was the age difference and appearance.

,,But let's not think about it, I was probably overhearing things.." she said nervously. 

Once again, the room was filled with an awkward silence.

Monica broke the silence.

,,Alright, I better be going It is getting late."

,,Yeah, you are right." you both nod.

She started walking towards the door, opened them and looked behind her shoulder.

,,Good night." she said with smile.

,,Good night." you replied with smile as well, and with that, she walked out of the door and closed them.

After a while, you dressed to your nightgown and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, first chapter!  
> EDIT ACC (MULTIFANDOM)- @miwu.edits


	4. CHAPTER II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information.  
> (Y/F/H- your fav hairstyle)

The sun was shining straight into your room window. You could hear peaceful sounds coming from outside. Terratos' nature was always so beautiful, peaceful and calming. When you standed up from bed, you went straight to bathroom. Then, you got dressed and waited for Monica to brush your hair and make Y/F/H. You weren't thinking about the shocking information that Monica told you yestetday about First Order's arrival.

A knock interrupted your thoughts. You went straight to open the doors, indeed thinking that the person who knocked was Monica. You opened, however, it was not Monica. A guard (obviously taller than you) was standing in front of you.

,,Your highness, I came to inform you that you shall appear in the dinning hall afterwards. Highness king Dariuz wishes to speak to you."

,,Yes, I'll do. Thank you, you are dismissed."

And with that, he saluted and leff as you closed the door. 

You went to sat on your bed, but yet another knock interrupted you. 

You went, once again, straight to the door. You opened to see that Monica was finally there.

,,Your highness." she smiled and yoh returned your smile.

,,Stop that." you laughed softly as she stepped inside your chambers and with that you closed your door.

,,I've heard that your father summoned you..?" she told you as you sat in your chair, in front of the small mirror.

,,Yes, he did." you answered. She started to brush your beatiful H/C H/L hair. However, she stayed quiet so you continued. ,,Do you have any ideas why?"

,,No, maybe it is because of our today's visitors." your eyes widened.

,,Oh my god, I totally forgot about that."

,,It was just an idea, maybe it is something different." she said and started to make Y/F/H.

* * *

A few minutes passed and you're heading to the dinning hall with your escorting guards.

You came to the front door and the guards opened them, and with that, you stepped inside. You dismissed them, walking inside, looking straight in front of you, only to find a table full of food with your father and mother sitting by it.

,,My dear, you came finally." your mother spoke as you sat by the table.

,,Yes, mother. I am sorry, it took me longer that I expected. Father." you turned to him and nod, acknowledging him. He nod back.

,,We wanted to discuss something very important to you."

,,Yes, and what is it?" 

Your father sighed, not looking at you. ,,The First Order is coming to visit us today." you nod as you sighed, not wanting to show them your anger and frustration.

Just because they're in cooperation, doesn't mean they can visit whenever they want and do what they want. You didn't know how to feel about the whole situation, it just didn't seem good. 

But obviously, you could not tell this to your father, of course. God knows what everyone would think about you. But you're sure that you are not the only one having these opinions. There are a lot of people in the castle that don't like the whole cooperation idea. They just could not and cannot do something about it.

,,We are gonna discuss some things." he continued and looked at you. 

,,Does this have something to do with me?" you asked as you hold your breath.

,,No." you breathed out. ,,However.." he continued, turning his gaze to you.

You looked at him.

,,I'll be leaving to Finalizer in a few days. And I want you to accompany me." you raised your brows, becoming curious.

Ah shit, this ain't gonna happen. This was everything you ever wanted. Go to Finalizer to see nothing but black sky out of the window.. and the ironic and sassy people. Ew. I mean, this is everyone's dream. Right?

But you didn't have the gut to ask him why. You knew your father would not react positively due to your thoughts and opinions you would spit out. So you stayed quiet, waiting if he had the grace to tell you the actual reason.

,,There are some people I want you to meet." 

,,For example?" you dared to ask.

,,I won't tell you any specific personalities, but General Hux is looking forward to meet you and also to get to know you more." he grimaced, and turned his attention back to food.

You just scoffed internally.

The next minutes you ate in silence. As you finished eating, your father went to prepare some things for the arrival and your mother went somewhere else, probably to read a book or help your father.

That meant you had nothing to do. Yet again.

* * *

You came in front of the door to your chambers and dismissed the guards. 

You took a book from your personal library, sat in front of the windkw and started sith reading, hoping to fill up the remaining time till the First Order arrives- the very ,,exiciting" arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is so cringy mdr.   
> Well, as I said before, I write these at school, but I have a lot of mistakes in it so I usually correct them at home so it takes a lot longer than it seems. Anyway, soon we're getting into the real story- aka your journey on the Finalizer! So proud of you *wipes the fake tears.*  
> Stay tuned~  
> IG MULTIFANDOM EDIT ACC.: @miwu.edits


	5. CHAPTER III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've arrived.

A few hours later passed and you found yourself sitting in your balcony, enjoying the view. You have been thinking very often lately. Being bored was not in your vocabulary, you always do something productive, but as much as you wanted to go outside, you could not.

Everybody was preparing things for the arrival, except you. It is just one visit, you did not understand why being so busy just because of one visit. Of course, First Order is feared, respected, but that does not mean that we have to clean every pinch of dust on shelves. Unbelievable. 

You standed from the small couch on the balcony you were sitting on and looked up to the sky.

A few minutes passed, and you were about to leave your balcony, but suddenly, a ship entered the atmosphere. 

First Order.

Of course.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

* * *

You watched as the big ship landed on the landing place nearby. And there they were. The Supreme Leader got off the ship as the first, of course, followed by the ginger General just behind him, and a few stormtroopers. They were heading to the castle.

You quickly left the balcony when you heard someone knocking on your door. 

You opened, a guard was standing there.

,,The King requests your present immediately in the meeting hall. I am here to escort you."

,,Okay then." you said as you stepped out of your chambers, the guard closed the door and following you closely behind.

* * *

When you came in front of the meeting halls doors, you could already hear an ongoing conversation between your father and an unknown person. You dismissed your guards and the guards standing on the each side of the halls doors opened them for you.

When you stepped inside, the conversation was replaced by silence and all eyes fell on you. Very uncomfortable. Even the silence.

,,Aaaaaaah, (Y/N), you came finally." your father said as he started walking towards you.

You fake-smiled as he put his hand on your shoulder and led you towards the Supreme Leader and the General. You saw your mother already standing here.

,,Supreme Leader, General, I am verry happy to finally introduce you my only daughter, (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Supreme Leader Ren and General Hux."

Hux looked at you with wide grin but Supreme Leader stayed silent.

,,It is a pleasure to finally meet you, princess." he gently took your hand and kissed the top of it. It was weird how small your hand was compare to his.

,,It is a pleasure to meet you as well, General." 

He smiled as he stepped aside, now the Supreme Leader was standing in front of you. He put his hands on the each side of the helmet, a hissing sound came out. He took off the helmet.

You could not believe your own eyes.

The whole time you thought that the creature behind the mask was some old man.

But he was not. He is not.

Right in front of you was standing a man with big brown eyes and dark locks. He moved his helmet and you thought he is gonna move you aside, but instead, he gently took your hand and kissed your knuckles.

,,I am glad we finally met, princess." he gently let go of your hand and you gently pulled it back, completely amazed. 

With a hint of an eye, you could see the General giving glaring daggers to Rens back.

Your father broke the silence. ,,Alright, shall we begin?" 

You did not have an idea what is he talking about, but you are sure it is some cooperation stuff.

The Supreme Leader slowly turned to your father. ,,We shall. Princess," he nodded to you, acknowledging you and put his helmet back on with the uncomfortable hissing sound.

,,I have guards to escort." your father kissed the top of your head. 

General smirked at you with nod.   
And with that, your parents left together with the General, Supreme Leader and stormtroopers.

Probably it was somewhere in the garden, discussing their "things".

Maybe they are even going to Lothard to show them how the army is doing. Or also show them the guns and these stuff. You did not know much about it.

As much as you know, Terratos is one of the most popular places also because of its army and the gun resources. Of course, it is popular because of more things, but this is as much as you know about this topic.

Howeber, your thoughts were interrupted by the escorting guards that came to you. You nod as you sighed.

* * *

In a few minutes, you found yourseld sitting on your bed, reading a book. You raised your brows as you heard some sounds, probably coming from the big garden. 

You standed up as you walked to the window, looking outside.

You were right, it is coming from the garden. 

You saw the Supreme Leader Ren with the General your parents and the troops walking straight.

Are they going to look at the army stuff?

Maybe?

You do now know what took them so long to go to the garden finally, but they came here to discuss some things, that was the reason behind this all. So you would not be surprised if your father wanted to brag with "our" stuff like these. 

,,Well, lets hope they will leave soon." you thought as you sighed and layed back on the bed.

Your mind went back to the words that Monica said.  
Was it true? Your father wants to take you aboard the Finalizer? 

What would you do in there?

But most importantly, WHY wanted he aboard?

Why would he take you?

Are there some things that your father does not want you to know?

Lets hope not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! This update took me very long since I am very lazy to sat behind my computer and finally write something. I am here, the updates will be slow since I'm focusing more on my ,,Intium novum" Marvel fanfiction.  
> I have no specific schedule for updates, but I'll try update once or twice a week.  
> edit multifandom ig: @miwu.edits


	6. CHAPTER IV

Kylo Ren wasn't a type of man that would want to show his face to anyone and anytime. At this point, he was glad that he wears the mask. The daughter of the king was really pretty, attractive, he would say. No wonder that they called her ,,the Beauty of Terratos". He tried to impress her. He knows that he isn't the prettiest or even handsome, but he just needed to let her know that he isn't an old, monsterman, as people might think.

  
As he stepped inside the First Order's ship. The General was right behind his back, along with his troops.

  
,,So?"

  
,,So what, General?" he hissed.

  
,,Well, I expect you have an opinion on all of this since you're the Supreme Leader, Ren," he said harshly. ,,What is it?" he continued as they walked.

  
,,They have a nice kingdom. I am positively surprised with their army, too,"

  
,,Indeed, they have nice and very well trained soldiers," Hux noted.

  
,,Terratos is a very good encouragement for us. I, of course, am willing to cooperate with them in situations like these. They would be really helpful to us,"

  
,,Indeed, First Order and Terratos cooperate for years. Even centuries, they were helpful to each other. It would be a shame if you would not-"

  
,,I know what I have to do, Hux," he cut him off harshly. ,,Do not tell me what to do, nor what would be good. I am the Supreme Leader, I know what is good for us and what is not,"

  
,,What about the princess?" the gingerhead said and smirked.

  
He stopped in his tracks. ,,What about her?" he snapped.

  
,,Well, I've heard that she reached the eighteenth age of her life, so that means she is to be wed,"

  
He turned his head towards her. ,,Wed?" he

asked angrily yet disbelievingly. ,,With who?"  
The ginger General turned his head towards him.

,,To no one, not yet. But she has a lot of suitors," 

  
_,,A lot of suitors,"_ Ren thought.

  
,,Why are you telling me this?" he scoffed. He didn't want to seem so obvious about his interest in the princess. He had to wait.

  
,,Well, I just wanted to ask you, since the princess is really pretty. It must be really hard to get her heart," his smirk widened.

  
_,,How pathethic,"_ Ren scoffed. Deep inside he knew that it is not going to happen, not anytime soon.

  
,,When are they going to visit us?"

  
,,In a three days,"

  
,,Along with the princess?" Ren asked, and the awkward silence fell. 

  
After a while what seemed like a centurie, Hux responded,  
,,Along with the princess," he smirked once again and started walking to the base of the ship.

  
Ren was glad that the mask he wore covered his widened smirk. It would be a very good opportunity to get to know the princess better. And with that, he started walking towards Hux.

* * *

  
  


Y/N was lying on her bed, reading a book. A sudden knock interrupted her. Her mother stepped inside. She sit straight and put the book aside, on the nightstand.

  
,,How are you feeling, my dear?" her mother asked her.  
,,I am feeling very well, mother, thank you," she answered. ,,Why are you here, if I might ask?"

  
,,I am glad that you're feeling fine," she smiled gently, but the smile fastly flattered. ,,Well, I came to tell you about an idea your father came up with, but firstly I wanted to tell you that I didn't agree with it,"

  
,,Is it about my visit about my Finalizer?"  
,,How did you-" she started but she cut her off.

,,-I've heard about it already."

  
,,Oh..And? What do you say?"

  
,,Not like I have an option.." she breathed out.

  
,,I am sorry, my dear, you know that I don't want you to get involved in this, but it is your father's wish," she pulled her into a hug.

,,I know, mother," she whispered. ,,But why does he wish to have me aboard? Could'nt he just leave me here? In my home?"

,,It won't take too long," she responded, but deep inside she knew that something bad is going to happen. Yet, she was the queen, but she didn't have the full control to keep her only daughter here, by her side. After all, it was wish of husband of hers. The poor innocent girl didn't even know why she's going there, nor the queen didn't. Her husband always kept things like these for himself, even though she was his wife. She didn't have problem with this, though, not until now. She needed to know why she's needed in there. The only thing that was left for her was hope.

* * *

The fly back to the Finalizer didn't take long. The General came to his chambers rather soon. He sat on his bed and began thinking about what Dariuz told him.

_,,I've never liked Brendol, you know that. I am really glad that he's dead,"_

_Hux just looked at him and smirked. ,,So am I,"_

_,,You know, we've been friends, but I never liked him. He was too arrogant, abusive, I didn't want to be near his presence overall,"_

_General just stayed silent. They both hated and dispised his father. ,,May I ask you, your highness, why you called me on a private meeting?" he smirked. ,,Is there something you don't want others to know?"_

_,,I am willing to give you my daughter," he stated quickly._

_,,I must be overhearing?" he chuckled gently as his smile widened._

_,,No, you're not overhearing things, young Hux," he responded. ,,You've heard me. Since your and my reationships are at very good condition, not talking about the cooperation, we would not want them to be ruined. Do we?"_

_,,Of course not,"_

_,,I am willing to give you my only daughter, so that our connections would not fate. This is, however, my only offer,"_

_,,I accept your offer, Dariuz,"_

_They shaked their hands as they smirked at eachother._

_,,But there are reasons why is this conversation private,"_

_,,When we are aboard the Finalizer, I'll try to spend as much of my time with her, as I can,"_

_,,Very well,"_

Y/N, oh his sweet Y/N. He couldn't wait to finally see her and claim her as his own.

* * *

The queen and the king were inside their chambers.

,,Dariuz," the queen called.

,,What is it, my queen?" he asked.

He was looking at the holographic map on the table. It was late, but he was always up too late. Sarahay always tried to tell him to go to sleep, but he was too stubborn to listem. Yet, she was the one he ever listened to.

,,It is late,"

,,I know," he responded, but she didn't seem satisfied with the answer. He turned to face her. ,,Is there something you wish me to ask?"

,,Indeed, there is," she said.

,,And that is?"

,,Why are you taking Y/N to the Finalizer?" she asked rather quickly.

,,Stars, not this again," he rolled his eyes and looked at the map again.

,,Like what, not this again? Dariuz, you're taking our only daughter aboard the most feared ship in the galaxy, yet you're completely fine with it," she scoffed.

,,Yes, I am completely fine with it, because it is the most feared ship in the galaxy, my dear. No harms will come to our daughter aboard this ship," 

,,How can you know that? First Order has lots of enemies, and they could-"

,,First Order has everything perfectly fine under control," he responded quickly. ,,Besides, Y/N would not be hurt if she would see the galaxy first time ever. She always says how stuck up she is in this castle, so it would be dream comes true, wouldn't it?"

A silence fell upon them.

,,This isn't the truth, Dariuz. You're not telling me the whole truth," she breathed out, whispering, shooting him a glare. ,,But I promise you, I'll find it out," she pointed at him and quickly left the room, straight to their chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a few years to update srry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first serie. I'll be trying to update as much as possible, since I write chapters at school. Enjoy~  
> MULTIFANDOM EDITS IG: @miwu.edits


End file.
